A typical jet engine has multiple shafts or spools that transmit torque between turbine and compressor sections of the engine. In one example, a low speed spool generally includes a low shaft that interconnects a fan, a low pressure compressor, and a low pressure turbine. A high speed spool generally includes a high shaft that interconnects a high pressure compressor and a high pressure turbine. A mid-turbine frame is arranged generally between the high pressure turbine and the low pressure turbine. The mid-turbine frame supports one or more bearing systems in the turbine section of the engine. Hot air exiting the mid-turbine frame section and entering the low pressure turbine can adversely affect engine operating efficiencies.